


(portable) hell

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [123]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Late Night Rambling, Mar 16, Memento mori, Poetry, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: this prob makes no sense bc my sleep schedule is fucked
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [123]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	(portable) hell

Hell can take many different forms   
for many different people   
we cannot say for certain what lies beyond life   
but we can say that some persons  
lead lives that can only be described  
as hellish

maybe it didn’t start out that way   
but something happened  
and now their day to day   
is some sort of nightmare   
filled with things that they hate  
is it the fault of them, or of something more great?

one should not blame the workings of fate  
for fate is another of those things of which we cannot be certain   
is actually a force that exists in our world   
and what lies behind destiny’s curtain  
is just another question  
of which the answer is uncertain 

People all have their personal hells   
and lots of people have been through hell  
at least once or twice  
had to deal with grief or guilt   
something that put their world on hold   
though the rest of the earth kept spinning 

Some have only been in hell for a short while   
they have some bad memories, but that’s about it   
it will impact their lives,   
but only a bit   
and they will not have that much  
to say about it 

Some people have stayed there longer  
the effects of the journey are more severe  
the events that happened within that period of time  
will stay with them longer  
it will alter who they become, or who they’ve turned out to be   
their hell is an experience, indeed 

and then there are those who spend forever in hell  
at least that is how it feels   
it seems as though it never stops  
and they cannot remember a time when it was not   
the way that it now is 

One could argue  
that we all currently exist in hell   
and who knows, maybe they are right   
some of us may think we have it better than others  
but in truth, we have simply lost track of what is right   
and we would be ashamed of ourselves if we saw with clear eyes

if we all had for ourselves clear mind  
we could see the injustice in the world  
and how we have perpetuated it  
with the actions we have taken during our lives  
I get the feeling, that if we could truly see this  
we would be horrified 

but we do not have these magical eyes   
that would grant all of us such gifts   
to see where true evil, or injustice lies  
that would always tell us, let us know, if something was morally wrong or right   
some of us do have the gift to see the truth  
or to figure it out, at the very least

some of us are more blinded than others  
to the reprehensible things that plague our society   
I myself am still learning, still growing  
still figuring out how to be a better person then the one I am  
and the one that I have been in the past  
we can all learn 

because society has a lot of things within it  
that make us biased, or prejudiced  
that teach us the wrong things  
so we have to take it upon ourselves  
to go and learn the right ones   
so as to not perpetuate peoples’ hells


End file.
